Violent Storm
by dragon of spirits
Summary: For I.M.D contest: When Danny gets caught in a storm and loses consciousness, he wakes up to finds out everything he once held dear is now forgotten. Can the one thing standing between him and insanity help him get his memories back? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Storm of Thoughts

**A/N**: Hi all! So this story is for a contest I.M.R Duelist is having! Guys, this story is so going to win!! And I fell in love with this plot line! it's awesome! And HA! I got it up in time!! So all you other competitors, can't wait to see what ya got because it has to be a lot to beat me!

Enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

_**Note**: Everything will be in Danny's POV unless told otherwise. _

* * *

**Prologue: Storm of Thoughts**

"COME BACK HERE YA TWISTED MESSED UP FRUIT LOOP!" I yelled angrily at the now retreating Vlad. He didn't even turn around to face me, just flew off in his helicopter laughing, stranding me where I now stood…err, flew.

I didn't plan on being here and I _definitely_ didn't want to be stranded here, and yet here I was anyway! Stuck in the middle of nowhere. Oh wait, let me correct myself. Stuck over a stupid OCEAN!

You may be wondering how I got here. Well, Vlad, the deranged forty year old fruit loop that badly needs a cat, had somehow managed to convince my dad that we needed some 'bonding time' and invited us all to his mansion. My dad, being the goof he is, said yes.

Bad move on his behalf.

So, during this so-called 'bonding time' Vlad offered to take me up in his helicopter, to show me around and stuff. I was totally against it but Mom made me go. I think she only said yes since she didn't want to be near Vlad. Actually, I'm sure of it now.

Of course, sitting in a helicopter flown by your archenemy may not be the smartest idea. Especially when he's at the wheel and you're not. Note to self: never taunt Vlad when he's flying a helicopter. VERY bad idea.

To finish it off quickly, I made a witty remark. He made a witty retort. I insulted him by saying he was a fruit loop in need of a cat, which is very much true. He got mad, flew us about 500 miles out until we reached the ocean, and pushed, well actually blasted, me out of the helicopter. It was as simply as that.

I don't really think he was trying to kill me. Far from it in fact. Vlad still has that crazy notion that I may one day actually go to him of my own free will and decide I want to be his son. As if. I think he just wanted to shake me up. And I could always fly back home. It will just take a while… a _long_ while.

Then again, I have no clue which direction is home except for knowing which way Vlad flew off, and it's getting dark, _AND_ there looks to be a storm coming. A very big storm…. That can **not** be good.

Okay, I just have to focus. I'm a superhero. One little teensy-tiny storm can't beat me!… Well, maybe one _little_ storm couldn't, but this **big** storm surely could!

I watched in fear as the dark black clouds started to roll closer and closer. I could feel rain hitting my face, slowly growing harder. I need to get out of here fast or I'm toast.

The wind was growing rougher every second and I was finding it harder and harder to stay steady. My mind was set on not dying, and yet it seemed as if nature had other plans for me. The wind slammed me into the sea and the icy cold water shocked me. All my nerves were on the fritz now and I kicked frantically, trying to reach the surface.

Sweet oxygen! I took several deep breaths before I was once more plunged into the inky black water. I must get back to the surface, but which way was up? Or down? I would even settle for knowing where sideways was!

I twisted and turned in the water, trying to get my bearings. Kick harder! Wait? Am I going the right way? Need air. Everything is becoming fuzzy…

My lungs feel like they're going to burst. I have to get to the surface or I'll die. But I can't get to the surface. I can't even get out from the water

Air, please! I'll call defeat a million times over, just give me air! I felt whatever oxygen was left in me escape through my open mouth. I closed my eyes and everything felt strangely calm. I felt like nothing could touch me now. I wouldn't call the feeling safe, more like serene. Tranquil. That's it. I felt tranquil. At peace for a few moments.

Was this how death felt? I don't think so, I died… well, technically half died before and it was nothing like this. When I entered the portal it hurt more then anything I had ever felt. Now, as I experience this, I felt calm.

And then, the world turned black and I fell to the clutches of unconsciousness.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

When I first opened my eyes, all I saw was white. Okay, ouch! Way too bright! Hasn't anyone here heard of a switch? You know that little thingamabob that goes on the wall and turns off the lights? Ya know what I'm talking about? Someone please flip that in the other direction!

Okay, even I admit those are some pretty lame first thoughts. I had just survived a horrible…. I had just survived…. I had….

What _had_ I done? I remember being very afraid and then feeling calm, but that's it. What was it?! It had to be important.

Maybe I should ask… wait, who do I know? Do I even have a family and friends? Do they know where I am right now, because I sure don't.

Something is really wrong here. I can't remember what happened to me or anyone who is or was supposedly close to me.

What's happening?

Then the greatest question dawned upon me.

Who am I?

I can't remember my name! Or where I was from! What's my favorite color? What do I want to be when I grown up? I CAN'T REMEMBER!

Think boy, think! You have to be someone! You can't be no one. If you're no one how were you born? Ha, answer that brain!… It's official; I'm already crazy.

For the first time since I woke up, I look at my surroundings. Nothing familiar, though I'm not sure I would recognize it even if it were. I was sitting on some white-ish yellow soft stuff. Sand. And the ocean was in front of me. Ocean, sand… Oh! I'm on a beach somewhere.

Great, that's nice to know. Now when I die everyone will know I was in a happy place. Okay, even I have to admit that's a depressing thought.

_Yawn_… wow, I'm tired. Maybe you get sleepy if you lose your memories. So tired…

You know, I'll figure out where I am tomorrow. And who I am. Right now I just need… some… sleep…

* * *

**A/N**: So? What didja guys think? Review and say I should so win!


	2. Hello who?

**A/N**: Hi again! I'm back with chapter one (the chapter before this was a prologue) Thank you all so much for the reviews! they make e feel a fuzzy inside.

Also I.M.R duelist, how are you judging these stories? by what you like best or reviews? I'm just curious. (Though I'm still going to win. lol go me.)

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** YES I OWN DP!... oh sorry I went delusional for a second there. Nope, still own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter One: Hello who? **

When I woke up again I had a brief sense of remembrance. And I don't mean that, _poof_, I suddenly got all my memories back, I was more like for about a half second my thoughts made sense and weren't all locked up.

But as quickly as it came it was gone.

Where was I again? Oh right, I didn't know. Who was I? Nope, didn't know that either. All I really knew at the moment was I was on a beach and, hopefully, still on earth. Then again, maybe I was abducted my aliens for all I know.

I tried to sit up, using my arm as a support, but immediately found out that was a very bad idea. Ouch! I think I dislocated my shoulder. It hurts. Badly.

Using my other arm this time, I sat up taking in my surroundings for real. I was on a beach, that's for sure, but there were things I had missed last night that came into light now. Like the fact that there was an outcrop of rocks probably cutting me off from the rest of the beach. And that a girl was surfing in the water…

A GIRL IN THE WATER!?

Did I know her? Please, pray to god, let me know her! She didn't seem to be paying any attention to me, instead riding the wave with a look of pure happiness on her face. She was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Then she saw me.

Her grin faltered and her concentration was probably lost since she ended up smashing headfirst into the water. Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

A few moments later she surfaced, spitting out some water. Glare at me, she swam towards the shore and came onto the beach,

This was the first time I got a really good view of her. She had short sun-bleached blond hair that was cropped at her shoulders and bright green eyes, which at the moment were glaring angrily at me. She was wearing what looked like a black wet suit and the surfboard was tucked firmly under her arm.

"Who in the world are you and what are you doing on my beach!?" She demanded. Oh well, there goes any hope of her knowing me.

"I—uh—I." I was stuttering like an idiot since I had no clue what to say. And I don't mean I stuttered because she's pretty, not that she's not, it's just I don't have an answer to her questions since I don't know myself.

"I'm waiting." She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm… uh… I don't know…" I finally admitted. This only caused her to narrow her eyes.

"You don't remember who you are?" She asked skeptically. "Yeah right."

"N-no really. Something happened, and then I woke up and I was here." I defended myself. She rolled her eyes.

"Dude, who put you up to this? Was it my bro? I'll pay you twice as much as he's paying you if you go away." Bro? God, I don't even know who or where I am and this girl is talking as if this is all a prank.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Nobody put me up to this! I don't know your stupid brother! I can't remember anything!" I yelled exasperatedly.

Her features softened slightly. "You're not joking are you?"

I sighed annoyed. "Thank god, the girl has a brain! I was beginning to doubt it for a moment. No I am not joking." She didn't take kindly to being insulted to being insulted by me I guess since she got all huffy.

"Well _sorry_. You know most normal people don't go around losing their memories." She said before picking up her surfboard and heading towards the top of the beach. Realizing what a huge mistake I had just made, I chased after her.

"No wait! Please! I'm sorry!" She paused and I caught up with her. "I didn't mean to offend you. I guess being sarcastic is my way of covering up my fears."

She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Okay, well, you're forgiven. It's kind of hard staying made at a guy with no memories. My names Jess by the way." She said sticking out her hand. I took it and shook it slowly.

"Um… I'm… Sam." I said finally. I don't know why but that name stuck out in my mind for some reason.

"Like short for Samuel?" Jess asked. I just shrugged. How was i supposed to know?

"I guess. Memories still lost here." She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. It's weird though. You remember how to talk and obviously some names, but you can't remember anything else?"

"Nope." I said simply. "At least, not that I know of. Maybe I just have to give everything sometime to come back."

"Hmm… well Sam, seeing as you're desperate in need of help right now, you can stay at my house until your memories come back. It's only my bro and mom and me so we have a lot of extra room."

"Sounds cool." Not like I really had that much of a choice here. It was stay in the nice warm house with food, or the cold beach. Dude, a guy needs his food.

We were walking up a dirt path now that lead who-knows-where, but obviously Jess knew where she was going. After a few minutes we came to a bug bunch of leaves, which she pushed aside, revealing a city below us. I gasped at the sight.

Wherever I was, it was beautiful. The city was bustling and filled with life while to the right a large beach stood with people surfing and sunbathing. The ocean glittered like the scales of a bright blue fish and the white sand look so nice and warm I almost ran over there and laid down on it.

This place officially rocked.

"Say hello Sam to California."

"It's amazing." I whispered, my breath still caught in my throat. I could so get used to being here, even if it was only until my memories came back.

"Yeah, we get some killer waves here sometimes and they are the best to ride. It feels like you're flying on water." Flying? Why does that seem so familiar…? Stupid memories! Come back already! I WANT TO REMEMBER!

"Anyway come on. My house is this way." She said pulling me along. We walked on a different dirt road this time, reaching a large white beach house.

"Woah! This is your house!" I gasped. She glared at me.

"You tell anyone I'm rich and your memories won't be the only thing you lose." She hissed. I made the motion of zipping my lips and throwing out the key.

Okay, this girl seriously reminded me of someone. I don't know whom, but her whole attitude seems strangely familiar. Like I've had to deal with it before. Now what was that person's name…?

"Sam." Jess called. "You coming? I want to introduce you to my bro and mom." I snapped out of my thoughts.

'Oh, yeah. Coming." I called back. My mind lingered trying to figure out the name for a few more moments before I ran to catch up with Jess who was walking into her house.

I could already tell that this week was going to feel very strange for me.

* * *

Well, you all know what to do. Hit that small purple button down there. ya know you want toooooo!


	3. Meeting The Family

**A/N:** Hi yall! Sorry 'bout the wait. I was on vacation. And now I am really swamped w/ Homework so that's what I should be doing! AH! TOO MUCH STRESS! lol, thanks eeveryone for your reviews and enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Raise your hand if you think I own Danny Phantom! (_No one raises hands. Crickets chirp_)... thought not.

* * *

**Meeting The Family  
**

"MOM, JOSH, I'M HOME!" Jess yelled through the opened door before pulling me in after her. For a moment all I could do was stare. They had I big house. I mean a REALLY big house.

"_MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM_!" Jess yelled out again when no one answered. For a moment I thought of putting my hands over my ears to block out the high squealing noise, but thought better of it.

"In the kitchen honey!" I voice yelled. I assume it was her mom. Who else would it be?

"Come on Sam. I want you to meet her." She dragged me along and I really didn't have much of a choice but to follow her. We ended up in a large kitchen along with a lady that looked basically like an older version of Jess.

"Mom, this is Sam. Sam, mom. Can he stay with us for a while?" Jess asked quite bluntly. So much for slow introductions. Jess's mom wiped her hand on a towel.

"Nice to meet you Sam. And sure Jess, if his parents say it's okay. You're on spring break anyway, so it should be fine."

I was about to explain to her about how I couldn't ask my parents since I had no memories, but Jess answered before I could open my mouth. "Yeah mom, his parents said it's fine. We'll be in my room!" She said, before once again dragging me behind her towards a stairway. Okay, this dragging stuff has got to stop! This time I dug my heels into the floor to stop her from pulling me any farther.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Why didn't you tell your mom?" I asked. Jess rolled her eyes. _That_ is seriously annoying.

"One, my mom would think I'm delirious. Two, she would never let you stay here. And three, what she doesn't know can't hurt her right?" She said. I mulled in over.

"Well, I guess, but still…"

"Don't worry about it Sam, I have everything under control."

"I'm still trying to figure out if that's a good thing." I mumbled under my breath, but still followed her to her room anyway.

It wasn't a huge room, but still big enough to comfortably house at least three or four kids. Light blue coloring with surfboards propped against the wall and some skateboards as well. A computer was shoved deep into a corner and the bed itself was smack in the middle of the room. Clothes and random objects littered the floor.

"Nice." I said, plopping down onto the big bed.

'Thanks." Jess replied taking a seat next to me. "So, let's start at the beginning. What do you last remember?"

I paused for a moment as I thought it over. "Um…Water. A lot of water. And feeling calm. Then waking up on the beach…"

"Hmm... " She mused, "I wonder if you fell of a boat or something?"

I shook my head slowly, trying to organize my thoughts, "I don't think so… I remember a really load whirring sound. And being mad at someone I think… Then falling… and struggling in the water… after that a calm feeling came and I think I went unconscious… I woke up on the beach and I thinking I had just survived something… then I realized I couldn't remember anything and I saw you." I finished off.

"You sure it wasn't a boat?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it could be. I don't really remember." Jess grinned.

"Which is exactly why we are trying to figure out if it was a boat or not. If it was a boat, I could ask around and see who recently reported a accident. _Someone's_ bound to have. If not, well, we'll figure that out later."

I pouted. "That makes me feel _loads_ better. Thank you for your oh so amazing help."

"What can I say? I'm a gift." At this I had to grin along with her.

"_Sure_ ya are." A voice from the doorway said. "You're also a purple bunny who lives in Antarctica. Right?" I turned around to see who had just replied. It was a boy; maybe sixteen or seventeen, with sandy blond hair and the same bright green eyes as Jess.

Jess grinned even wider when she saw him "Well, if I'm a purple bunny then you're a flying penguin in Hawaii."

He chuckled and shrugged, strolling into the room. "I can live with being a penguin… Who's this?" he asked, directing his attention towards me.

"Oh, Sam this is Josh. Josh, Sam. Josh is my older brother." I smiled nervously.

"Hey."

"Yo bro. First time in Cali? The waves here are awesome!" I loosened up. Josh seemed just like his sister, just maybe a little more laid back.

"Um, yeah. I…" Jess was making crossing signs with her hands and waving them around, so I assumed she was trying to tell me to not spill "I'm just visiting for a while." I lied.

"Cool dude." Josh said, believing me. "You won't believe the beaches. Sand, surf, and the hottest chicks in the world all in one place. Paradise dude, pure paradise." He grinned and Jess stood up.

"Get out of here Josh. Don't you have a girlfriend to be with or something. She said shoving him out the doorway. He bent his body around her and winked at me.

"Just wait and see Sam. California is the _best_." Then she slammed the door in his face.

Rolling her eyes, she sat back down on the bed. "Siblings. What can you do?" I shrugged and smirked.

Somehow, I knew exactly what she meant.

"Anyway, we're getting no where with you just trying to remember things, but maybe pictures will help. You know, seeing something familiar will jolt your memories."

I shrugged. "Right now, anything is worth a shot."

* * *

**A/N: **Excuse the shortness. Like i said b/f, I'm really crammer right now. But summer breaks in about a month, so that's when the long chapters will probably start coming.

Anyway, please review! the more your review, the better chance I have to win!


End file.
